


mathematically absurd

by beeezie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bisexuality, COVID-19, Eventual Smut, F/M, why yes i am thrilled that joe biden won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: poll working in an n95 behind plexiglass and then lowkey risking covid by having joe-biden-won victory sex with a hot voter who picked you up is peak 2020(shenanigans muggle au, covid+2020 election style
Relationships: Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. say what you will about 2020, but it's got moves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202808) by [beeezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie). 



Was this a low turnout election?

This felt like a low turnout election, and it was making Victoire feel very uncomfortable. It was just before noon, and while there'd been a line of fifteen people when the polls had first opened, it had just been a slow, steady stream of people since then. She supposed that it was just as well that they didn't have to wait in a line, especially since it was quite cold outside, but - still. If this was a low turnout election, all the polling was out the window.

Of course, the black x's next to a solid two-thirds of the names in the book pointed at this being a high turnout election where most people voted early or by mail, just as she and her cousin Fred had, but there was only so far logic could go when there was this much on the line.

"Hey." Fred dropped into the chair next to her, and she had the resist the urge to inform both the poll worker who'd just taken his seat and the voter on the other side of the plexiglass that they really did take the pandemic seriously, they just didn't need to socially distance because they were roommates. "I'm heading to lunch - you took one to three, right?" She nodded. "I'll probably make something - should I make enough for you, too?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks." She studied him. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I mean, you know."

She did know. When she'd finally given up on sleep at 4:45am, she'd found him already at the kitchen table, drinking a very large cup of coffee. "Yeah." The anxiety was boiling up again, and she could see it in his eyes, too. She wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a moment, he took a deep breath, squeezed her hand, and got to his feet. "I'll see you in an hour."

She nodded. When he vanished through the doorway, Victoire looked over at the woman who'd taken his place at the A-I table. "We're in the same household," she said quickly.

The woman gave her a puzzled look and turned her attention toward the couple who'd stopped in front of her table.

Victoire sighed and looked down at her phone.

It was nearing 12:40 and she'd just finished counting all the checked off boxes in the book to reassure herself that this was not actually low turnout when someone stopped in front of her table.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked cheerfully. She was not actually feeling particularly cheerful, but voters didn't need to know that.

"Great. Never been better."

The dry sarcasm made her smile despite herself, and she looked closer at their face mask. It said _treat women with respect._ "I like your mask," she said.

"Well, I know my gender's voting wrong today, so I wanted a mask that made it clear that I'm in the minority that's voting correctly. I figured I could get away with this one without technically violating the 'no political messages in the polling place' thing." That made her grin, and she could see the smile in his eyes. "I like your pin."

She glanced down at the _stressed bi_ pin on her dark blue sweater. She wanted to make a joke about making a political statement, too, but she was fairly certain poll workers weren't supposed to do that. "Thanks. So do you actually, or are you just trying to lull us into a false sense of security?"

"You're good at projecting through the mask," he said. "And yes, I do actually. Not being a msiogynist is part of my plan for world domination - I'm a radical." She giggled, and the lines at the edges of his eyes got a little more pronounced. "So how are you?"

"I'm... okay."

"Yeah, I think there's a lot of that going around."

Somebody else came into the gym; to her relief, they were to the other table. She could see more people at the door, though, so she forced herself to get back on track. "Yeah. I think so, too. Oh - sorry, name?"

"Dedworth. Gallagher."

"Oh - no, I meant street name."

"Oh, sorry!" he said quickly, looking down at the sign. "Right, it says that, I knew that -"

She felt her smile get wider. "No, it's fine! Everybody does it."

"I know you can't see it, but I'm making a face at myself right now. 1223 Willow street."

She found his name, checked off the box in red, and handed him a ballot. "You're going to take a pen from the box, go to your right, and find an empty polling booth. After you fill out the ballot, drop it in the machine in the back and circle around to that door. The pen is yours to keep."

He took the ballot she slid underneath the plexiglass. "From one stressed bi to another, I really think things are going to be okay."

"I hope so."

She watched him head toward an empty booth. He was a little taller than she was, and he seemed just overdue for a haircut in a way that made her itch to run her fingers through his hair. "Do you want any m&ms?" the poll worker at the other table asked, breaking her focus.

They'd all been given hand sanitizer at the start of the day, but Victoire shook her head anyway. "No - I'm heading to lunch at one, I'll just wait."

The man - Gallagher - passed her table a few minutes later. "Thanks for voting!" she called out.

"Thanks for the pen." He glanced over at the other table; the other poll worker had her hands full with the family of six who had just come in. "Uh - so no pressure and if the answer's yes I won't do it, but would you be creeped out if I happened to be sitting on one of the benches outside in ten minutes?"

She blinked at him. She had had people flirt with her while poll working, but she'd never had this happen. Most of the time she would have indeed been creeped out, but she wasn't now, for some reason. "No!" she said quickly. "I - no, that would be very lucky."

He stuck the pen in his pocket. "Thanks for the pen."

Despite the exchange, she was a little surprised to find him out there when she left ten minutes later. He looked up when she started toward him.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry - I kind of put you on the spot without meaning to. Are you sure you don't mind? If you do I'll just go, seriously."

She held her phone out. "Put you phone number in."

He reached out to take it. He seemed a little taken aback. "Uh - do you usually hand vaguely creepy men who overheard when you were leaving for lunch your phone in the middle of a pandemic?"

"Well, I do know where you live." He let out a laugh and started to type his number in. "And no, but my phone's a petri dish right now. I'll wipe it down as soon as I get in, anyway." She took the phone back and hit the call button. When his started to buzz, she ended the call.

"Thanks," he said. "Somebody named Fred texted saying lunch was ready while I was putting it in," he said.

When she walked into the apartment she shared with her cousin fifteen minutes later, she found that lunch was indeed ready. "Are you in the mood to hear something ridiculous?" she asked as she rubbed the soap between her hands.

"Sure."

"I just had a guy try to pick me up after he voted. I gave him my phone number."

Fred let out a snort of laughter. "Okay, yeah, that _is_ ridiculous. Only you, Vic." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he jerked his head toward the stovetop. "There's probably enough for dinner, too. What's his name?"

By the time she sat down with her food, Fred had found the guy's instagram. He let out a low whistle and passed her his phone. "Oh my fucking _god,"_ she said loudly.

"That's the guy, right? We didn't just inadvertently discover just-for-fun voter fraud in a deep blue district?"

"No - no, it's him, he's just - uh -"

"Hot at fuck?" She nodded. "Yeah, he really is. Make sure you don't click anything - I like my stalking to be one-sided - but scroll back a bit, he was Zuko for Halloween. Vic, if you break my phone trying to find a picture of some random Avatar fan who decided to multitask while voting, I might actually kill you."

"Oh my god, did you see the RBG mask?"

Her phone chirped, and Fred grabbed it before she could. "'Hey, cute bi poll worker,'" he read out loud. "'I don't actually know your name because I didn't want to seem like I was staring at your chest trying to read your name tag.' Vic, _seriously?"_

She felt her face get hot. "Like in a bad way?"

He shook his head and handed her phone over. "No - you're just ridiculous. Oh, to answer your question from earlier - Jules called while I was cooking. She's not really feeling better - she still thinks it's just a cold but doesn't want to risk it, so yeah, it'll just be us tonight."

He sounded more casual than she knew he felt - his girlfriend had been sick for well over a week, and she could tell it was starting to worry him. "Okay. Do you want a hug? I kind of do."

He pushed his chair back. "Yeah. I do, too."


	2. now it's time to put our faith in democracy (lololol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flirting over text and obsessing over your new crush's instagram is an excellent distraction from fucking pennsylvania

**gallagher dedworth, van dedworth  
** _12:47pm_

 **gallagher:** hey so i might have just done something stupid

 **van:** i'm not shocked. be more specific, please.

 **gallagher:** i kind of tried to pick up the poll worker who gave me my ballot.

 **van:** i'm sorry, you did what?

 **gallagher:** yeah  
 **gallagher:** well she complimented my mask and she was super friendly even though she was definitely anxious  
 **gallagher:** and she was funny and she had this cute "stressed bi" pin on her shoulder  
 **gallagher:** also she volunteered to poll work in a pandemic  
 **gallagher:** that's super hot

 **van:** i'm all for civic engagement, but only you would somehow manage to turn voting during a pandemic into trying to get a date rather than just use tinder or hinge like normal people do.

 **gallagher:** shut up

 **van:** were you being a creep?

 **gallagher:** i don't think so??? i mean i tried not to be  
 **gallagher:** i said it was fine if she didn't want me to

 **van:** want you to... what?

 **gallagher:** wait  
 **gallagher:** i overheard her tell one of the other poll workers that she went to lunch at one so i asked if it would be creepy if i was out here when she did  
 **gallagher:** i said if it was creepy i wouldn't stay and it was really fine and she said i should idk i tried to not be creepy

 **van:** i love you, but sometimes you exhaust me.   
**van:** i don't know, gall, you're usually decent at reading people. just give her space when she comes outside and stop worrying.

 **gallagher:** oh  
 **gallagher:** okay  
 **gallagher:** yeah

 **van:** dad called, by the way. they dropped off their ballots this morning and want us to stop bothering them.

 **gallagher:** good  
 **gallagher:** i'm nervous  
 **gallagher:** i don't like this election

 **van:** yeah, i know. neither do i.

 **gallagher:** oh she's coming out i think  
 **gallagher:** out of the building, i mean  
 **gallagher:** with that pin i'm pretty sure she's out as bi  
 **gallagher:** fuck she has really pretty hair

 **van:** you exhaust me. 

* * *

**fred weasley, vic weasley  
** _1:05pm_

 **fred:** are you on your way back? lunch is ready

 **vic:** yeah, be there in a few

* * *

 **gallagher dedworth, van dedworth  
** _1:14pm_

 **gallagher:** she wasn't creeped out  
 **gallagher:** she gave me her phone and told me to put my number in pretty much immediately

 **van:** huh.

 **gallagher:** then she called me so i had hers so it wasn't even just a deflection and escape thing

 **van:** huh. so what's this hot poll worker's name?

 **gallagher:** uhhh  
 **gallagher:** i was too scared to look at her name tag because it was on her boobs and i didn't want to be creepy

 **van:** oh for fuck's sake, gallagher.

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, vic weasley  
** _1:21pm_

 **gallagher:** hey, cute bi poll worker, i don't actually know your name because i didn't want to seem like i was staring at your chest trying to read your name tag

 **vic:**   
**vic:** it's vic

 **gallagher:** thank you 

**vic:** and no, you seriously weren't creepy  
 **vic:** i've gotta eat so i can do some last minute phone banking but you can definitely text me tonight if you're not busy with other plans

 **gallagher:** i also have no plans haha

* * *

 **gallagher dedworth, van dedworth  
** _1:33pm_

 **gallagher:** i now have a first name (might be a nickname, idk)  
 **gallagher:** she's phone banking on her lunch break  
 **gallagher:** she's so hot

 **van:** gallagher, only you.

 **gallagher:** what???

* * *

 **gallagher dedworth, vic weasley  
** _10:08pm_

 **gallagher:** hey  
 **gallagher:** how was the rest of the day?

 **vic:** okay  
 **vic:** fairly quiet, all things considered  
 **vic:** a lot of people voted early

 **gallagher:** then i'm hurt that you didn't recognize me the two times i came back to commit voter fraud  
 **gallagher:** (just to be clear, that is a joke)

 **vic:**   
**vic:** very crafty, a deep blue district is the last place they'd look for it

 **gallagher:** exactly  
 **gallagher:** gotta keep them on their toes  
 **gallagher:** jokes aside, though, i'm really nervous  
 **gallagher:** are you nervous?

 **vic:** i'm actually not really that nervous

 **gallagher:** oh, fuck  
 **gallagher:** did i misread everything and you're like the one fucking bi woman who actually supports trump???

 **vic:** omg no!!  
 **vic:** but i love that reaction so much  
 **vic:** no, i just know that _a lot_ of dems voted early/by mail - turnout today was pretty low because more than two-thirds of the precinct voted early or absentee and that's true in a lot of places  
 **vic:** day-of turnout felt lower than it was on the state primary day

 **gallagher:** seriously??

 **vic:** yeah  
 **vic:** it seems like that's true everywhere so i'm withholding panic until fivethirtyeight says i should panic  
 **vic:** even a huge deficit might not mean much if they're doing the equivalent of counting 75% of republican ballots first and 75% of democratic ballots second

 **gallagher:** okay random hot poll worker i tried to pick up while performing my civic duty  
 **gallagher:** i'll trust you

 **vic:** i mean  
 **vic:** you got my phone number  
 **vic:** i think you succeeded

 **gallagher:** nice  
 **gallagher:** then i feel less creepy saying that fuck i love it when women get technical with me

 **vic:**

**gallagher:** top ten turn ons

 **vic:**   
**vic:** maybe once you see the bottom of my face you'll change your mind 

**gallagher:** yeah okay snl  
 **gallagher:** not really worried about that but feel free to send a selfie anyway 

**{vic sent an attachment}**

**vic:** i usually do not look that tired  
 **vic:** but it's been a long day

 **gallagher:** oh my fucking god you're even hotter than i thought you were

 **vic:** thank you   
**vic:** already regretting not sending a selfie that looks cuter though, this is really not my best day and i just got out of the shower

**{vic sent an attachment}**

**vic:** that's from last week and i look much cuter there, pretend i just sent that and forget the first one

 **gallagher:** i stand by my first reaction, you look hot in both

 **vic:** thanks haha  
 **vic:** (the guy in them both is my cousin fred - we live together)

 **gallagher:** do i get credit for wondering but intentionally not asking?

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** i'm single, though

 **gallagher:** thanks for assuaging my curiosity without me having to ask

 **vic:** "assuaging my curiosity" what are you a ravenclaw  
 **vic:** (point of clarification, i am not here for her transphobia)

 **gallagher:** okay yeah thank you for being a poll worker and giving me your phone #

 **vic:**

**gallagher:** no though re: ravenclaw, i'm a slytherdor  
 **gallagher:** i'm not evil, i just like getting myself into shit by blindly trusting my gut and then improvising a way out

 **vic:** like picking up your poll worker? 

**gallagher:** exactly 

**vic:**   
**vic:** i'm a gryffinclaw  
 **vic:** i overthink until i don't even know what my gut said but i do know if i keep doing the same thing i will eventually get different results  
 **vic:** any day now

 **gallagher:** if it's not clear because of overthinking, i'd genuinely be asking you out for a drink if not for, you know  
 **gallagher:** pandemic  
 **gallagher:** and also i'm very single

 **vic:** why the qualifier?

 **gallagher:** well when i woke up today i was just normal single  
 **gallagher:** but then when i saw you behind that plexiglass i needed to be extra available 

**vic:** that's _terrible_

 **gallagher:** yes  
 **gallagher:** i know  
 **gallagher:** i like terrible pick up lines  
 **gallagher:** if that's a problem i'm not the person to talk to

 **vic:** YES  
 **vic:** YES

 **gallagher:** ... that's a lot more enthusiasm than i normally get for terrible pick up lines

 **vic:** YESSSSSSSSS

 **gallagher:** what?????

 **vic:** ARIZONA

 **gallagher:** wait what????  
 **gallagher:** what are you watching???  
 **gallagher:** what'd they call???  
 **gallagher:** they didn't call anything here yet!!!

 **vic:** are you watching news or following online?

 **gallagher:** just news

 **vic:** that's why  
 **vic:** we're not watching the news, we're just monitoring fivethirtyeight and twitter while we rewatch avatar  
 **vic:** fox made the call, i don't think anybody else has yet  
 **vic:** but their decision desk is good, it's not like normal fox news

 **gallagher:** i'm looking now  
 **gallagher:** wait they called it for BIDEN? not just the senate race???

 **vic:** yeppp  
 **vic:** yesss

 **gallagher:** wow  
 **gallagher:** atla the show?

 **vic:** yeah

 **gallagher:** nice, i love that show  
 **gallagher:** i was zuko for halloween 

**vic:** yeahhhh i kind of saw that, my cousin found your instagram at lunch

 **gallagher:** oh  
 **gallagher:** that's why you weren't asking me for a selfie  
 **gallagher:** i wasn't really sure how i should take that  
 **gallagher:** now it makes more sense

 **vic:** yeahhh it's just because i've already seen you   
**vic:** i mean if you want to though feel free

**{gallagher sent an attachment}**

**gallagher:** that's not me at my best but fair's fair  
 **gallagher:** and this election is stressing me out

 **vic:** that took a few minutes  
 **vic:** how many did you take before you found an angle you liked?

 **gallagher:** ouch i've been called out  
 **gallagher:** let's not talk about it

 **vic:**   
**vic:** no judgment, just friendly mocking

 **gallagher:** always here for friendly mockery  
 **gallagher:** keeps me from taking myself too seriously  
 **gallagher:** but if you get my instagram i want yours

 **vic:** fair  
 **vic:** just followed you

 **gallagher:** excuse me while i stalk all your pictures to distract myself from fucking pennsylvania

 **vic:** you're fucking all of pennsylvania? haven't you heard we're in a pandemic??

 **gallagher:**

**vic:** no seriously, ignore pennsylvania  
 **vic:** i'm telling you that the results we're getting are so skewed right now that it's worthless information  
 **vic:** unless states are actually getting called i'm not jumping to conclusions

 **gallagher:** thanks  
 **gallagher:** okay how the fuck are you single, what's wrong with you that you're hiding from instagram?

 **vic:** just revel in your luck

 **gallagher:** i am 

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, gillian dedworth  
** _11:24pm_

 **gallagher:** not election news but holy fucking shit

 **gillian:** what's up?

 **gallagher:** so i got my poll worker's number after i voted

 **gillian:** are you kidding me??

 **gallagher:** and we've been texting and then she followed me on instagram and now i'm looking at her instagram and oh my fucking fuck 

**gillian:** name?

 **gallagher:** i think i'm love

 **gillian:** i want a name, not over the top hyperbole

 **gallagher:** but i like over the top hyperbole  
 **gallagher:** you're no fun  
 **gallagher:** she's the most recent comment on my zuko costume

 **gillian:** give me a sec  
 **gillian:** okay 1) yeah, she's very hot and 2) are you sure she's even single? there's a guy in at least half her selfies

 **gallagher:** yeah, that's her cousin/roommate  
 **gallagher:** (she told me that and said she was single, i didn't ask)  
 **gallagher:** fucking covid she literally said she'd be getting a drink with me if that was a thing these days 

**gillian:** that sucks, i'm sorry

* * *

 **gillian dedworth, van dedworth  
** _11:39pm_

 **gillian:** van, did our little brother really try to pick up his poll worker?

 **van:** i think he semi-successfully picked up his poll worker, since he's spent awhile tonight texting her, but yeah.

 **gillian:** literally only he would walk in to vote and walk out with a fucking phone number

 **van:** yeah, he's the biggest fucking dork.

 **gillian:** in his defense, i'm on her instagram, and... uh, fair

 **van:** yeah, i made him show me one of the selfies she sent him.

 **gillian:** oh fuck  
 **gillian:** i just liked one of her pictures by accident  
 **gillian:** oops

 **van:** on the bright side, this is a good distraction from the potential end of our democracy. at this rate i'm going to want to propose to steve kornacki before it's all over.

 **gillian:** i mean, same

* * *

 **gallagher dedworth, vic weasley  
** _12:08am_

 **vic:** do you have a sister named gillian? somebody just like a picture of mine from two and a half weeks ago

 **gallagher:** goddamnit  
 **gallagher:** i hate her  
 **gallagher:** sorry

 **vic:**   
**vic:** my cousin was the one who found yours so no judgment  
 **vic:** it's just funny

 **gallagher:**

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, gillian dedworth  
** _12:11am_

 **gallagher:** GILLIAN

 **gillian:** sorry 


	3. actually, maybe we should be more optimistic about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anxiety the day after the election is very normal, and this is not the first time gallagher has tried to pick vic up while she was poll working.

**November 4**

**gallagher, vic**

_6:40am_

****gallagher:**** couldn't sleep and am feeling anxious again  
 ** **gallagher:**** are you still feeling optimistic?

 **vic:** yep  
 **vic:** i'm feeling better than i was

 ** **gallagher:**** he's still down in michigan and most of the vote is in  
 ** **gallagher:**** and he's barely ahead in wisconsin  
 ** **gallagher:**** the news is talking about court cases and 2000 and how close wisconsin and michigan are right now 

**vic:** the news is worthless and trying to make you watch them  
 **vic:** we're ahead in wisconsin and there's nowhere for votes to come from, and michigan/pennsylvania have a lot more outstanding mail in votes from cities and suburbs, and those are gonna be the bluest of the blue votes

 ** **gallagher:**** wait holy shit i just saw updated numbers how'd he close the gap in michigan so quickly?

 **vic:** detroit   
**vic:** grand rapids and lansing are outstanding as well - michigan is fine

 ** **gallagher:**** are you sure about pennsylvania? biden's 11 points behind with like 75% of the vote in, that's a lot to make up

 **vic:** i mean, i'm not sure about anything  
 **vic:** and i'd like to see it called for biden  
 **vic:** but i'm not that worried

 ** **gallagher:**** how are you so confident??  
 ** **gallagher:**** is this like unearned confidence?  
 ** **gallagher:**** is this real, or is just math you do as a democrat to make yourself feel better?

 **vic:** love that you went there  
 **vic:** and yes, it's real  
 **vic:** i'm a data nerd, it's what i do   
**vic:** i think people aren't processing/expressing how very blue those mail in votes are  
 **vic:** which is a failure on the part of the media who want us to all buy into the horse race

 ** **gallagher:**** you are so fucking hot

 **vic:** thank you

_4:13pm_

****gallagher:**** is georgia possible?

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** not saying it'll happen but it's definitely possible - a lot of the outstanding vote is from Atlanta and the suburbs

 ** **gallagher:**** north carolina?

 **vic:** that'll go to trump

 ** **gallagher:**** so you're not just overly confident and optimistic, cool  
 ** **gallagher:**** why the difference?

 **vic:** because of what ballots are outstanding and where they're from

 ** **gallagher:**** okay  
 ** **gallagher:**** i'm okay  
 ** **gallagher:**** it's all okay

 **vic:** you need a distraction  
 **vic:** have you ever played ultimate chicken horse?

 ** **gallagher:**** have i ever done what??

 **vic:** it's a game  
 **vic:** you like create obstacles for your opponent  
 **vic:** it's fun  
 **vic:** my cousin and i play it with our friend micah a lot, i'm always the squirrel that uses its tail to jump rope

 ** **gallagher:**** i thought i understood the english language  
 ** **gallagher:**** i'm not longer sure about it

 **vic:**   
**vic:** come on, i'll send you the link if you friend me on steam  
 **vic:** i'm vic-breathes-flames

 ** **gallagher:**** taylor swift?

 **vic:** taylor swift 

****gallagher:**** okay, sent the request  
 ** **gallagher:**** i'm putting myself in your hands 

**vic:**

****gallagher:**** well now that's in my brain  
 ** **gallagher:**** is it okay if i call so we can talk while we play?

 **vic:** yes please

_8:49pm_

****gallagher:**** that was fun, thanks 

**vic:**

* * *

**gallagher, Lexy**

_9:02pm_

****gallagher:**** so you know how i tried to pick up my poll worker?

 **Lexy:** Yes?

 ** **gallagher:**** i was definitely successful  
 ** **gallagher:**** we just spent like four hours talking and playing a game  
 ** **gallagher:**** and she's definitely into me

 **Lexy:** Nice. Any chance of your getting laid before next spring? 

****gallagher:**** dunno  
 ** **gallagher:**** i think she'd need to check in on whether her cousin's okay risking the extra possible exposure  
 ** **gallagher:**** and i'd definitely need to ask van

 **Lexy:** Wait, so does she live with her cousin?

 ** **gallagher:**** yeah  
 ** **gallagher:**** they're roommates and i guess they're super close, he's in like all of her selfies  
 ** **gallagher:**** he was poll working too but i didn't actually meet him bc he was at lunch when i voted

 **Lexy:** Wait, what's his name??

 **gallagher:** fred  
 **gallagher:** why?

 **Lexy:** Oh holy shit - I think i know her.

 **gallagher:** wait, what?? how????

 **Lexy:** Instagram link please?

 ** **gallagher:**** she just commented on the picture of me and van hiking from last week

 **Lexy:** Give me a sec.  
 **Lexy:** Yep, I know her.

 ** **gallagher:**** how the fuck do you know her??

 **Lexy:** Because I play pickup games with her cousin.  
 **Lexy:** I mean, it's not that shocking - you met her at your polling place, it makes sense that she'd live in the neighborhood.

 ** **gallagher:**** what do you know about her??  
 ** **gallagher:**** she feels way too good to be true she's fucking amazing  
 ** **gallagher:**** and she's explicitly said that she's into me

 **Lexy:** I mean, I don't really know her, just Fred. He's a good guy, though, and she's seemed nice when I've talked to her.

 ** **gallagher:**** come on nothing else??

 **Lexy:** Uh...  
 **Lexy:** She's a data nerd. If you've been talking about the election at all you can probably trust what she's saying, that's what she does. I think fred said she went back to school for biostats because of the pandemic.

 ** **gallagher:**** wow  
 **gallagher:** i think i'm in love

 **Lexy:** you're such a hyperbolic dork

 ** **gallagher:****

* * *

**fred, Lexy**

_9:27pm_

**Lexy:** Hey, did some guy try to pick your cousin up while she was poll working?

 **fred:** yup  
 **fred:** do you know him?

 **Lexy:** Yeah. Aside from the weird way he apparently goes about getting dates he's actually pretty nice. I've known him for awhile.

 **fred:** why the fuck did he ask out his poll worker?? it's so random, especially with the masks on

 **Lexy:** I have no idea. It's been a weird thing with him this year - during the presidential primaries he fucked up his ballot because he got distracted by flirting with a poll worker.

 **fred:** wait, are you fucking kidding me??

 **Lexy:** No? I'm not saying he doesn't actually like your cousin, though, I think he really does!

 **fred:** that's not where my reaction is coming from  
 **fred:** is he the guy who forgot that republicans exist and then somehow tried to write in a politician from the UK on the democratic ballot?

 **Lexy:** Are you fucking kidding me.

 **fred:** well, i have no idea if he actually has a thing for poll workers or if he just really, really likes this one  
 **fred:** because he was flirting with her then  
 **fred:** she was really amused - she mentioned it that night and said she wished they'd been in a situation where she could have followed up a little because it was amazing

 **Lexy:** What the fuck.

* * *

**gallagher, Lexy**

_9:42pm_

**Lexy:** Gallagher, did you realize that this poll worker is the same one you were flirting with during the primaries?

 **gallagher:** sort of  
 **gallagher:** does that make me creepy? it's not like i've been obsessing about her, i just remembered it when i saw her on election day  
 **gallagher:** that's part of why i followed up, she's really funny  
 ** **gallagher:**** i actually lowkey tried to give her my phone number last time by fucking up my ballot - i thought i could just hand it back to her and she'd have it, but i guess they're really strict about ruined ballots because somebody intercepted me and took it somewhere specific

 **Lexy:** Does she know that??

 ** **gallagher:**** she does now, yeah  
 ** **gallagher:**** i mentioned it while we were playing the game  
 ** **gallagher:**** she was really amused  
 ** **gallagher:**** she said she thought i might have been trying to give her my number and was a little disappointed when they took the ballot before she could look at it

 **Lexy:** You're fucking ridiculous.

 ** **gallagher:**** i know  
 ** **gallagher:**** i mean i was right though  
 ** **gallagher:**** she's really funny and smart and pretty  
 ** **gallagher:**** i really fucking want her under me

 **Lexy:** Cute.

_10:52pm_

****gallagher:**** wait, how the fuck did you know that about the primaries???

 **Lexy:**

****gallagher:**** lexy i'm serious

 **Lexy:**


	4. insomnia coming through in a pinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facetime hijinks when vic has insomnia

It was well past midnight, and Victoire had been tossing and turning for a solid ten minutes. She knew that by many people's standards, that was not a lot of time at all, but she didn't really do tossing and turning. If she couldn't get to sleep immediately, she stopped trying until she could.

She also knew that Gallagher was still awake, because he'd said he was planning to read for a bit before going to sleep.

So rather than keep trying, she reached out to grab her phone.

She knew, logically, that she was probably being ridiculous. She had known him for two fucking days, and he'd spent the past three hours texting her. He was probably sick of talking to her. She wasn't even sure if he'd have spent as much time talking to her as he had if there hadn't been the election anxiety to grapple with.

But it was worth a try, since she'd found that she quite liked the sound of his voice.

Even though her performance in their game the day before had radically deteriorated as she'd become more and more preoccupied by the idea of hearing him moan her name.

He picked up immediately. "Hey?"

"Hey," she said. "Sorry - I know you're kind of a morning person and probably want to go to bed soon, and you just spent half the evening texting me - I just can't sleep. It's fine if you don't want to talk."

She heard the smile in his voice, which went a long way toward alleviating her anxiety. "So am I the first person you thought of, or are all the normal people who don't hit on their poll workers asleep?"

She giggled. "Both. And the hitting on me wasn't that weird - it was the following up. That part was just you."

"I don't know whether I'm more surprised that it's not that weird or that I'm the only person who followed up."

"This was our first year poll working - give it time."

He was silent for a moment, and she considered asking if the concept was making him feel a little jealous. She decided not to - she didn't know him well enough to know how he'd take the question, and she knew that he didn't know her well enough to know how to respond. "So why did you decide to do poll working during a pandemic?" he asked. "I mean, it's really cool - I'm just curious."

Victoire felt her face get a little hot. "I wanted to get a date, and it seemed like the easiest way." He let out a snort of laughter, and she added, "No, seriously - we decided that since we're both pretty healthy, it's the least we can do."

"We?"

"Well, I mean, I think it was Fred's idea, so then I had to do it too."

She thought it sounded like he was smiling again. She wished she could see it - she liked his smile in pictures. "Is this a situation where if your cousin doesn't like me, you'll never speak to me again?"

"Probably," she said. "So make a good impression when you meet him."

It took Gallagher a moment to respond to that, too. She was just regretting the implication behind her word choice when he said, "I - yeah. I mean, like, if you seriously want me to meet him, it's fine if you don't. Unless I'm paying way too much attention to word choice at one in the morning. Then please just ignore me."

So it had been the insecure kind of pause, not the 'you're making this into something it isn't' kind of pause. That was comforting. "Do you want to go on video?" she asked without thinking. "It'd be nice to see your face."

He was doing a lot of hesitating before responding. She hoped that meant that he was anxious because he liked her, not because he thought she was being obnoxious. "Yeah, if - can you give me a few? I'll call you back."

"Sure."

Victoire had always had a problem where she didn't really think about what she saying until the words had already left her mouth - Fred had started teasing her about consistently being the least subtle person in the room when they were teenagers, and he'd never stopped.

This was one of those times. She would have much preferred to look her best if she was going to facetime with him, and just then, she definitely didn't look her best. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and she wasn't wearing any makeup at all.

But there was no going back on it now.

Or if there was, she didn't want to.

Instead of getting caught up in her anxiety, she reached over to turn her bedside lamp on. Once she'd decided that the lighting was acceptable, she yanked the neckline of her shirt down a little and propped herself up on her elbows.

It was silly and shallow. It also had its desired impact: when she picked up his call a few minutes later, he opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything.

She'd spent more time than she particularly wanted to admit to flitting between obsessively scrolling through his instagram and avoiding it as though he could see her staring at him in the pictures, but seeing him here was different, and her nerves were starting to bubble up. It was nice to have a moment to collect herself.

It occurred to her that this was probably the first time she'd ever been glad to have a man focus on her chest rather than her face.

"Hi," he managed.

"Hi." She forced herself to swallow. "Why'd you need a few minutes?"

He looked a little flushed. "I wanted to wash my face, fix my hair, and find a shirt."

She was quickly realizing that this kind of honesty was pretty consistent from him, and she was finding that she really enjoyed it. "Oh. I mean - you didn't _have_ to find a shirt."

He let out a snort of laughter and dropped his phone onto his bed. She heard a rustle of clothing, and then he picked his phone up again.

She immediately felt her heart start to speed up. Most people she knew had lost a fair bit of muscle during the pandemic. Judging from his pre-pandemic instagram pictures and what she was seeing now, though, he wasn't one of them.

"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

She felt her face flush. "You're - uh - really - yeah."

She saw him swallow. "Can you help me out on whether that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing," she said quickly. "No, it's a good thing."

Some tension seemed to leave his body. "Oh, thank fuck."

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Yeah, no, I - you're one of those people who _hated_ the gyms being closed, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Yeah. We've got an okay home setup - Van has weird work hours - but it's not like the actual gym." She shifted and pressed her elbow together, and he let out a groan.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, come on." She felt a smile start to creep across her lips, and he said, "Since you just told me to take off my shirt, I'm pretty sure it's not out of line to say that I want that tank top on my fucking floor."

Heat rushed through her. "How about on my floor? That seems easier to manage."

 _"Fuck_ yes."

She sat up to lean against the wall and then pulled her shirt over her head. The hand on his neck dropped down as she started to circle her finger around one of her nipples. "Do you want to be here?" she asked softly. His lips were slightly parted, and she could see his chest starting to rise and fall very rapidly. "Do you want to be doing this?"

"Oh my fucking fuck, _yes._ I want to suck on them while I finger you and drive you completely out of your mind."

Heat was really rushing through her now, and she dropped her hand down. He let out another moan as she started to move her fingers. "Please yes," she whimpered.

She wasn't sure why it was so difficult to take her eyes off his chest. "Then I want to slide down your body." His voice was soft, and a pleasant tingle ran down her spine. "I want to taste you and hear you moan my name when you come for me."

"What about after I come for you?" she asked. "I saw a picture of you earlier without a shirt -"

"How far back did you have to scroll to find it?" From the broad grin on his face, he had a good idea how far back she'd had to scroll.

"Do you care about that, or do you want to hear about how I kept thinking about getting on my knees and unbuttoning your jeans so I could take you in my mouth?"

"Definitely the blowing me one. I can circle back around to tease you later."

She felt a smile spreading across her face, too. Apparently, he was good at making her laugh no matter what they were doing. "Well, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do. On one hand, it's fun to think about you coming in my mouth -"

He groaned.

"- but on the other, I do like the idea of teasing you until you're losing your mind and then having you fuck me against the wall."

She could see his arm starting to move faster. "Say my name." His voice was soft. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you," she managed to get out. Her brain was getting very hazy. "I want you, Gallagher, I'm so wet for you right now, I want you to make me come with your tongue, I want you between my legs -"

He let out a gasp, and his head fell back to rest against the wall. "Oh my god, Vic." A bolt of warmth shot through her as he looked back at her. _"Fuck,_ I want you in my bed right now. I'd kiss you so you could taste yourself on my tongue as I slid into you, and then I'd play with you until you came around me."

"Please," she said, closing her eyes. "Please, yes, please -"

"I want you moaning underneath me as I bury myself in you." He hadn't caught his breath yet. "I want feeling you come around me be the thing that pushes me over the edge."

Waves of pleasure coursed through her body, and he stopped talking. "That felt good," she managed to choke out.

He made a noise that sounded roughly like agreement."Fuck," he said after they'd both caught their breath. "I really, _really_ wish there wasn't a pandemic right now."


	5. impromptu dance party on broadway because an old guy won the presidency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pining and then dance party though

**gallagher dedworth, vic dedworth  
** _1:48am_

 **vic:** hey, i didn't make you feel - i dunno, uncomfortable? right?  
**vic:** sorry sometimes i do things without thinking it and then later i regret it

 **gallagher:** hahahahaha no  
**gallagher:** a little unexpected but not unwelcome

 **vic:** okay  
**vic:** good

 ** **gallagher:**** uhh  
****gallagher:**** so if there wasn't a pandemic is that along the lines of what you'd genuinely want to do?

 **vic:** i mean i also like talking to you  
**vic:** i genuinely don't just want to take your clothes off  
**vic:** but i do want to take your clothes off

 ** **gallagher:**** oh  
****gallagher:**** good  
****gallagher:**** because a lot of how i've been distracting myself from fucking pennsylvania is thinking about you naked under me  
****gallagher:**** or on top of me, as long as you're naked i'm not really picky

 **vic:**

_9:21am_

****gallagher:**** good morning

 **vic:**

****gallagher:**** oh good  
****gallagher:**** i was afraid you'd wake up and regret it

 **vic:** noooo  
**vic:** not even a little

 ** **gallagher:**** oh thank fuck

 **vic:**

****gallagher:**** you're kind of a zero-to-a-hundred person, aren't you?

 **vic:** kind of  
**vic:** my cousin says i lack subtlety and patience  
**vic:** uhh should i apologize for that?

 ** **gallagher:**** oh fuck no  
****gallagher:**** please don't  
****gallagher:**** i mean i no longer need distraction about fucking pennsylvania but i still keep thinking about you naked

 **vic:**

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, gillian dedworth  
** _9:26am_

 ** **gallagher:**** gillian  
****gallagher:**** she's so amazing

 **gillian:** good morning to you, too

 ** **gallagher:**** no but she's amazing

 **gillian:** gall, you've know her since tuesday

 ** **gallagher:**** but she's so smart  
****gallagher:**** it's not just talk she called everything like ages before the news did and she was right about all of it  
****gallagher:**** she's doing grad school for biostats  
****gallagher:**** she's so smart

 **gillian:** huh  
**gillian:** what'd she call?

 ** **gallagher:**** she said she was pretty confident biden would win on like wednesday morning  
****gallagher:**** and she also called wisconsin, michigan, pennsylvania, georgia, and north carolina when the news was still like "it's a toss up, we don't know"

 **gillian:** okay, yeah  
**gillian:** that's actually pretty impressive

 ** **gallagher:**** and she's really fucking hot  
****gallagher:**** and i think she genuinely likes me  
****gallagher:**** she told me she wanted to facetime with me last night  
****gallagher:**** and then we ended up shirtless and oh my fucking fuck  
****gallagher:**** i need her  
****gallagher:**** i hate this fucking pandemic  
****gallagher:**** i wasn't that bothered by what it was doing to my sex life before but now uhhh

 **gillian:** wait, what???

 ** **gallagher:**** well she told me to take my shirt off  
****gallagher:**** and she was like leaning on her elbows and i told her to take her shirt off  
****gallagher:**** and then things progressed predictably

 **gillian:** oh my fucking god, gallagher  
**gillian:** way to bury the lead

 ** **gallagher:**** i need her  
****gallagher:**** she's so amazing  
****gallagher:**** i really fucking like her  
****gallagher:**** and i want her in my bed

 **gillian:** i cannot believe you picked up your poll worker and had facetime sex with her

 ** **gallagher:**** really??  
****gallagher:**** i mean i feel like it's not _that_ out of character for me

 **gillian:**

* * *

**gillian dedworth, van dedworth  
** _9:31am_

 **gillian:** how pathetic has he been?

 **van:** very  
**van:** he's been glued to his phone since election day and he mentions her ten times a day

 **gillian:**

* * *

**fred weasley, micah higgins, vic weasley  
** _10:01am_

 **micah:** want to play ultimate chicken-horse?

 **fred:** sure  
**fred:** vic might be occupied with her new friend, though 

**micah:** fuck you I can't believe you're withholding gossip from me

 **fred:**

**vic:** shut up, fred  
**vic:** a guy picked me up while i was poll working, micah

 **micah:** I'm sorry, what?

 **vic:** i have nothing to add to that  
**vic:** it's literally what happened

 **micah:** are you fucking kidding me?

 **fred:** some hot guy started flirting with her while she was giving him his ballot, overheard when she was going to lunch, and asked if he could wait for her

 **micah:** sus

 **fred:** then she told him yes, handed him her phone so he could put his number in, came back for lunch, and i tracked him down on instagram and he's actually incredibly hot

 **micah:** are you fucking serious???

 **fred:** since then they've been talking nonstop  
**fred:** his name's gallagher, he's the most recent comment on like three of her pictures

 **micah:** give me a sec  
**micah:** holy fucking shit  
**micah:** there must be something wrong with him if that's how he picks someone up, what's the catch?

 **vic:** there isn't a catch!  
**vic:** he's just  
**vic:** i dunno  
**vic:** i like him  
**vic:** shut up

 **micah:** yeah, i can tell  
**micah:** there's a lot of flirting in the comments

 **fred:** earlier today i grabbed her phone by mistake and saw some uhhh  
**fred:** interesting texts from him pop up

 **vic:** i think he's kind of adorable

 **fred:** not the word i'd use for those texts 

**vic:** oh shut up  
**vic:** it's your own fault for picking up my phone

 **fred:** uhh  
**fred:** i think it's your fault for moving my phone when you were clearing the dishes off the table and leaving yours in that exact same spot

 **vic:** it wasn't intentional!

 **fred:** yeah, i figured that when i saw his texts 

**vic:** i hate you let's play the game

* * *

**micah higgins, vic weasley  
** _10:19am_

 **micah:**   
**micah:** my sister will be so disappointed to hear about this 

**vic:** oh please  
**vic:** she was the one who called it off in the spring, not me

 **micah:**

**vic:** oh come on, you'd be happy if you never bumped into me in the middle of the night again

 **micah:** i didn't say _i_ was disappointed 

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, vic weasley  
** _11:41am_

 **vic:** hey  
**vic:** did you hear??

 ** **gallagher:**** impromptu dance party on broadway  
****gallagher:**** come dance with me  
****gallagher:**** i promise i'll keep my mask on

 **vic:** what if i want you to take your mask off? 

****gallagher:**** would what we'd do give me covid if you had it?

 **vic:** probably

 ** **gallagher:**** then fuck yes

 **vic:** ?

 ** **gallagher:**** i mean  
****gallagher:**** gotta celebrate properly  
****gallagher:**** ?

 **vic:** like you said  
**vic:** gotta celebrate properly

 ** **gallagher:**** uhhh  
****gallagher:**** since it's less awkward to have this discussion here, i haven't had sex in this fucking mess of a year and i got tested just before spring lockdown and don't have anything

 **vic:** definitely less awkward   
**vic:** yeah, i was tested like three ish months after the last time i had sex and didn't have anything either  
**vic:** i'm on bc but i still want to use condoms  
**vic:** but as long as you don't have anything and don't mind, i'm good with skipping them for oral

 ** **gallagher:**** great  
****gallagher:**** i have some  
****gallagher:**** now that we've gotten that awkward conversation out of the way, come find me

 **vic:** leaving now haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: they have discussed covid, other than pollworking vic is super careful and literally sees no one other than fred and juliet. please wear a mask and do not underestimate covid.


	6. i was going to get to the smut eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-dance party sex

Her back slammed against her bedroom door as his lips found hers.

"Yes," she gasped. "Oh, _fuck -"_ Their shirts both landed on the floor, and she reached back to unhook her bra. Once she'd tossed it aside, his hands immediately rose to her breasts, and he bit down lightly on her neck. She moaned and threaded her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans to pull him closer.

Heat was starting to rush through her, and she slid her hands around to his belt. She heard him groan, and then she felt his teeth on her neck again. This time, he was less gentle.

Once his jeans were unzipped, she whispered, "Do you want me on my knees?"

"Yes," he gasped. _"Please,_ yes." As soon as he felt her mouth around him, he let out another groan. "Oh my fucking fuck, _yes."_

He was not quiet. She enjoyed that.

"Vic, if you keep doing that, I'm going to - _oh my fucking god -"_

She finally pulled back and started to circle her tongue around his head. "Will you still be up for fucking me if you do?"

"Yes," he choked out. "Let's move to the bed, though."

He kicked his jeans and boxers aside as she slipped her skirt and leggings off. Then his mouth was on hers again, and they collapsed onto the bed. Her thoughts were getting very cloudy very quickly - being separated by one thin layer of fabric as she rocked against him was driving her up the wall.

"Do you want to come in my mouth before you fuck me?" she managed to get out when he moved down to her neck.

He drew back to look at her. "I mean, yes, if you want, but you really don't have to."

She slid down his body and ran her tongue up his length. "I do want to," she said. "I want to taste you."

"Oh, _fuck -"_ he choked out when she bobbed her head back down.

The combination of his groans and every filthy thing he was managing to get out between them and how he felt in her mouth was quickly building up, and she slipped her free hand into her underwear.

"Oh my fucking god," he gasped as she moaned into him. "Take them off, I want to see you touch yourself - I want you to tell me how wet you are for me -"

She pulled back from him to yank them off and toss them on the floor. "Do you want to feel for yourself?" He reached out his hand, and she shook her head. "Not with your fingers." His breath was coming even faster now, and she threw one leg over his waist to straddle him.

 _"Fuck,"_ he said loudly when she started to rock against him again, and his hands immediately went to her waist.

"Does that answer your question?"

She'd intended for her voice to sound seductive and in control. That had not been anything close to what she'd ended up sounding like, but the look on his face suggested that strained gasping wasn't ruining the effect. "Oh my fucking fuck, Vic, I _need_ you -"

She slid back down his body. The expression on his face as he watched her bring her fingers back to her clit and wrap her other hand around him again was somehow almost as maddening as feeling him underneath her had been, and she moaned when she tasted herself on him.

She didn't stop when he warned her that he was about to come, and a bolt shot through her when he finished in her mouth.

"Oh my fucking god, you're good at that," he panted. "Kiss me." Her lips met his, and he rolled her onto her back. She felt his fingers trailing down her stomach, and she gasped into him when he reached her clit. "Should I -" he started to whisper into her ear.

 _"Yes,_ please yes, I'm so fucking close -"

When she felt his tongue, though, she realized both how close she was and that she wished that she was a little _less_ close.

"Wait - tease me," she gasped. "Tease me, don't let me come yet, make me beg you -"

He glanced up at her, and his smile made a very pleasant shiver go down her spine. "I can do that," he said softly. "How close are you?"

"The-next-time-you-touch-me-I'm-probably-going-to-come close," she choked out.

He moved back up her body. His fingers found one of her nipples just as his lips brushed against her neck. "You _really_ get off on having me in your mouth, don't you?" His voice was very soft. She whimpered and managed to nod, and he bite down lightly. "Well, you can have me whenever you want, Vic - as long as you let me do this afterward."

She was dimly aware of her hips starting to thrust against the air, desperate for the release. "Please," she choked as he moved down and started to swirl his tongue around her other nipple. "Please, _please -"_

He took it in his mouth, and he started to run his free thumb across the inside of her thigh. By the time he switched to the other side, she was practically in tears.

 _"Please,_ Gallagher, please, I need it, _please -"_

There was a small smile on his face. "What do you need?"

He'd started to trail kisses down her stomach. "I need you to let me come, please, please, _please -"_

Then she felt his tongue again, and after a moment, waves of pleasure shot through her.

"Oh my fucking god," she breathed after a minute. She opened her eyes to look at him; he had collapsed next to her and was looking very pleased with himself. "You - oh my fucking god." He bent over to brush his lips against hers. After they'd broken apart, she said, "I need you in me now."

He scrambled over to his jeans and yanked two condoms out of his pocket. He tossed one on her nightstand and tore the other one open. "How do you want me?"

"I - do you care?"

He swallowed. "Not from behind. Otherwise not picky right now."

She wasn't sure why that had inspired any hesitation, but she had more pressing things on her mind just then. "Can you get on top of me?"

 _"Fuck,"_ he groaned as he slid into her, and she spread her legs wider - feeling him in her felt even better than she'd thought it would. "You feel so fucking good -"

She pulled his head down for a kiss. When they broke apart, she asked, "Why not from behind?"

He hesitated again, and she thought he might look even more flushed than he had a few moments before. "I just - I really want to see your face."

She felt a very broad smile making its way across her face of its own volition - she certainly didn't have any control over it. "That's - that's really sweet, Gallagher."

Her heart skipped a beat when she used his name, which felt vaguely ridiculous, given that she could still taste his come and he was currently inside her. The answering smile that had appeared on his face made her happy she had, though.

He gasped her name when he came this time, and his lips immediately found hers again. She felt a warmth go through her that she didn't think had anything to do with sex as his tongue touched hers and his fingers tangled in her hair.

When he pulled out of her, she was surprised by how empty it left her feeling, and she was glad when he pulled her blankets over them and put his arms around her. She squeezed his arm and nuzzled her head against his chest; her eyelids were starting to get very heavy. The next time she opened them, the light streaming through her curtains was gotten noticeably darker. When she glanced up at him, she found that that he was rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey." She heard him swallow. "I think we fell asleep. I - should I get going? I just - I know it's kind of late now, and I don't want to impose -"

Her heart was suddenly racing again. "I mean, if you want to stay, you can - I mean, it's fine if you don't, I just - and Fred won't be back tonight -"

"Sure," he said quickly. "No, I just didn't want to be pushy and assume. If you want me to, fuck yes I want to." She smiled and pressed her lips against his chest, and he stiffened a little. She pulled back, but before she could say anything, he added, "No - that's not a bad reaction, it's a 'you're so fucking hot and that was fucking _incredible,_ how did I even end up here' reaction."

"Oh. I - good."

He rolled onto his side, and his eyes swept down her body. "Okay, so now that you've thoroughly _ensnared_ me -"

His tone made her break out into giggles, and he looked very pleased with himself.

" - what's the catch?"

 _"Ensnared?"_ she managed to get out.

He grinned, too. "I like to be ridiculous sometimes."

"I don't know. I'm kind of impatient and not always very sensible, I guess. What's _your_ catch?"

"Other than being a huge dork who repeatedly tried to pick up his poll worker?" Her smile hadn't quite left her lips, and she felt it broaden again. "I don't know. I don't like online dating - I prefer to meet people the old fashioned way."

"Is that what you call it?"

He started to trail his fingers down her side, and she shuffled a little closer to him. "Well, what's more old fashioned than a deadly pandemic?"

She giggled and leaned in for another kiss, and his hand slid around to her back to pull her against him. "I like you," she said softly. "You're really funny."

She could feel his heart starting to speed up under the hand she had on his chest, and when she slid her other hand down to stroke him, he let out a groan. "I want to compliment your personality right now, too, but with you doing that, I'm having a hard time thinking."

"Are you?" She slipped her hand down a little further to start playing with his balls, and he gasped. "Good."


	7. so is this a thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the very loaded "is this a relationship"

**gallagher dedworth, vic weasley**

_3:09pm_

******gallagher:****** hey  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** so i have a question

 **vic:** wtf gallagher  
 **vic:** you left my apartment literally five minutes ago  
 **vic:** why didn't you ask while you were here?

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i don't want you to see my face if your answer makes me embarrassed or sad

 **vic:** oh my god  
 **vic:** what's your question?

 ** ** **gallagher:****** uh  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** so like  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i really like you a lot  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i know it's only been a month since we started talking  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** but is it okay if i call you my girlfriend?

 **vic:** g, i asked you to come over here after your thanksgiving with your brother to do thanksgiving with me  
 **vic:** you've done game night with me and my cousin and juliet  
 **vic:** i've done movie night with you and your brother  
 **vic:** yes, you can call me your girlfriend  
 **vic:** fred's been calling you my boyfriend for at least two weeks and i haven't corrected him

 ** ** **gallagher:****** oh  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** good  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i like you

 **vic:** and here i was thinking you hated me

 ** ** **gallagher:******

**vic:** i know you said you had to do work but if you want to bring it back here we can do work together

 ** ** **gallagher:****** do you think we'll end up getting anything done?

 **vic:** uhhh  
 **vic:** some things  
 **vic:** i don't know, it's just if we're going to have this conversation i thought i should point out that it's been exactly thirty days since we started talking  
 **vic:** it's technically some kind of anniversary  
 **vic:** and also fred just told me he's going to juliet's for the night

 ** ** **gallagher:****** yeah  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i'll bring it back

 **vic:** bring condoms, i think we used the last one

 ** ** **gallagher:****** there's still one more but yeah, i will  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** one is clearly not enough

 **vic:** are you sure?? i don't see any

 ** ** **gallagher:****** yep  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i let it fall down the side of your bed  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i figured it would be good to have one we can forget about for emergencies  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i really don't need to be caught there without one ever again  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** once was enough

 **vic:** oh my god i found it  
 **vic:** you're _ridiculous_

 ** ** **gallagher:******

**vic:** i like you a lot

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i like me a lot, too

 **vic:**

******gallagher:** ** **

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, van dedworth**

_3:19pm_

******gallagher:****** she said yes

 **van:** i told you she would.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i know but i wasn't convinced  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** it's only been a month

 **van:** yes, i know.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** she's so smart and funny  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she's so pretty  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** also she likes handcuffs

 **van:** uh-huh.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** she does  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** is this tmi?

 **van:** yes, but go ahead.

 ** ** **gallagher:******   
******gallagher:****** don't act like i'm not your favorite

 **van:** i would never play favorites with my siblings.  
 **van:** but yes, i have a particular soft spot for your specific brand of absurdity. 

******gallagher:******   
******gallagher:****** last night she handcuffed me to her bed and teased me until i was out of my fucking mind  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** then when she was done teasing me she let me out and had me handcuff her before i fucked her  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** and oh my fucking god  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** it was fucking incredible  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i want to lock us in a fucking room for a fucking week  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** fuck  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she's so fucking hot  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i like her so much van

 **van:** yes, i'd noticed that you like her.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** no really though  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she's so fucking great and she likes me a lot somehow?  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** and she feels so fucking good  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** and she's really into me and kind of can't keep her hands off me  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** which is a huge ego boost to be honest

 **van:** i'm glad it's an ego boost.  
 **van:** not to be dad, but don't you have finals due right about now?

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i'm doing them  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i swear  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** uhh i might not be home for dinner though  
 **gallagher:** i think i'm staying over there again  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** fuck are there florists open? is that too much?

 **van:** probably not open and definitely too much, but so are you, and she seems to like it. are you actually going to be able to focus if you bring books to her place?

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i'm not sure tbh  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** but i'll be thinking about her anyway  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she's so smart  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she has really pretty hair  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** this morning i played with her hair while we were doing our reading  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** then when we were done i fucked her  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** well we weren't done-done  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i just decided i was done and once i started running my hand up her leg she tore all my clothes off  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** we did do some work though

 **van:** gall, make sure you're actually getting the shit you need to get done done.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i will  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** i swear  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** she has finals too

 **van:** are you on your way back?

 ** ** **gallagher:****** going on a walk first, but yeah, why?

 **van:** want to talk about you making sure you get stuff done.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** you're not my father!!!11

 **van:** no, but you are my baby brother, and if i'm going to humor your handcuffs talk, you can humor me with this.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** oh  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** that's fair  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** fuck she's so hot

 **van:** yes, gallagher. i know.

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i know that picking up my poll worker was a little questionable but holy shit so happy i did

* * *

**gillian dedworth, van dedworth**

_3:41pm_

**van:** i'm going to kill our brother.

 **gillian:** oh god. what'd he do?

 **van:** he just can't stop talking about his new girlfriend. tbh the comments about their sex life are actually less obnoxious than the constant "she's so smart and pretty"s and "i like her hair"s.

 **gillian:** oh for fuck's sake.  
 **gillian:** so she's actually his girlfriend at this point?

 **van:** yep.

 **gillian:** for fuck's sake, they've known each other for a _month.  
_ **gillian:** and isn't this a covid risk?

 **van:** i mean, everything's a covid risk, but i guess some of her cousin's extended family (on the other side) had it in the spring - his grandmother was hospitalized and his aunt is still dealing with health impacts.

 **gillian:** oooof.

 **van:** yeah. and apparently his girlfriend's got some underlying health stuff that makes her high risk and he's really paranoid about getting her sick. he interrogated gallagher a lot before he okayed him going over there becoming a regular thing.  
 **van:** but yeah, i still don't love it. i get it, but i'm not thrilled. i kind of told him that it was her or the couple of his other friends who've been doing classes remotely, because i wasn't risking that much exposure no matter how careful people say they're being. he chose her, because "my friends are less hot and i don't want them sucking my dick." 

**gillian:** our baby brother is literally the most ridiculous person i have _ever_ met.

 **van:** yes.

 **gillian:** does she seriously like him as much as he likes her?

 **van:** i don't fucking know. she definitely seems to.  
 **van:** you always get really overprotective when he starts dating somebody - is there something i don't know about because i'm older than you guys??

 **gillian:** oh god, nothing specific.  
 **gillian:** he just... i don't know. people often decide they're into him before they realize how much of a snarky dick he is, and it doesn't go well.  
 **gillian:** i don't mean that in a mean way - i don't want him to _change_ \- but it was kind of a thing while we were in high school and college, so i always worry a little.

 **van:** oh, ugh. why hasn't he ever told me about it??

 **gillian:** because he wanted you to think he was cool.

 **van:** for fuck's sake, i know he's not cool.  
 **van:** he has never been cool.

 **gillian:**

**van:** well, at any rate, she definitely knows how much of a snarky dick he is - he really hasn't been dialing it down. sometimes she pretends to be indignant, but it's clearly bullshit.

 **gillian:** how do you know?

 **van:** because she'll immediately start laughing or kissing him. two nights ago I was walking by the living room and the "oh my god, gallagher" was immediately followed up with "i like you so much." then she started playing with his hair.  
 **van:** trust me, she likes his snark.

 **gillian:** huh.  
 **gillian:** that's sort of adorable.  
 **gillian:** he's such a fucking dork, i can't believe that this is his damn _poll worker._

 **van:**   
**van:** yeah, they're genuinely pretty cute together. he's fucking nuts about her.

 **gillian:** good, but also i'm so sorry.

 **van:**

* * *

**gallagher dedworth, vic weasley**

_6:23pm_

******gallagher:****** ** ** **  
****** ** ** **gallagher:****** i looked for real flowers but florists aren't essential businesses  
 ** ** **gallagher:******

 **vic:**   
**vic:** that's still so sweet though

 ** ** **gallagher:****** it's not too much?

 **vic:** no, it's definitely too much  
 **vic:** but i like that you're too much

 ** ** **gallagher:****** i'm downstairs

_8:12pm_

******gallagher:****** "so long story short, i gave my poll worker my phone number, and against all the pandemic-related odds, i officially have a girlfriend. it's okay to feel jealous of me, i would if i was you."  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** that's the caption i wrote  
 ** ** **gallagher:****** good to go?

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** i love it 

******gallagher:******

**Author's Note:**

> this really did feel like low turnout except it wasn't at all. ♥ to everyone who voted


End file.
